Panic
by divergentvictor
Summary: A story on how Magnus told Will about their kiss and how the incident reached Tessa and Jem. CP and CP2 Spoilers. My first TID fanfic. One-shot. Read and Review! :-)


**AN: This is my first TID fanfic. Hope you guys like it. Read and Review! :-)**

* * *

**Panic**  
**Baker Street, London 1878**  
Will and Magnus were walking down the streets in London when suddenly Magnus had an anxious expression on his face.  
"Will!" Magnus hissed.  
"What?"  
"Camille's here! I need you to act as my lover."  
"Sure.. Wait what?!"  
"Just do it!"  
"Why?"  
"Do you remember the time when you were extremely drunk and I took you to Camille's place to rest?"  
"Oh yes and she wasn't there. Then all I remember after that was from the house you took me back to the Institute. I did not know why you took be back though. Her couch was quite comfortable and soft. It was a joy sleeping there."  
"Yes well about that, I forgot to tell you something."  
"And what is that?"  
"Well..."  
"Magnus?"

"Is it concerning demon pox?"  
"No!"  
"Is it about Tessa?"  
"Not really."  
"Jem?"  
"Uh, no."  
"Then what?"  
"It's about Camille!"  
"Oh."  
"She saw us that night."  
"Oh that's why you took me back. She found a drunk warlock gone wild and a dashing young shadowhunter sleeping on her couch. Everything makes sense now."  
"It's not just that! She asked me why I took you there and I told her that you were my new lover and I came to get my things and ended my affair with her!"  
"By the angel! Why the bloody hell did you tell her that?"  
"I panicked!"  
"Camille is not stupid. How did she believe you?!"  
"Wait I'm getting there."  
"There's more?"  
"Yes."  
"What else could you possible do? She already thinks I'm not a straight man!"  
"Well she didn't believe at once. You yourself had said that Camille can't be fooled easily. So anyways to prove my point I sort of kissed you."  
"Sort of?!"  
"Well you know, I placed my lips on yours and-"  
"Magnus!"  
"It was an accident! And it did not mean anything!"  
"I swear upon Raziel that I will never ever get drunk with you."  
"Okay I'm good with that but can you please act as my lover now so Camille won't kill me?"  
"Let me think.. No!"  
"Will! If you don't do it I will not do the favor you're asking from me"  
"I don't recall any favor that I asked from you."  
"You asked me to track down a demon of your particular interest and to find a way to uplift your ridiculous curse."  
"Oh now I remember."  
"Really funny Herondale."  
"Fine I'll do it!"  
"Good because here she comes."  
Magnus linked his arm around Will's and they were now face to face with Camille.  
"Hello Camille. Quite a pleasure to see you." Magnus greeted.  
"Good evening boys. It's nice too see you too. Together."  
"Yes, it's a really nice evening to spend with your lover." Will said.  
Magnus shot him a deadly but somehow sweet look.  
"How funny, my love. It's really running late. Would you wish to go now?"  
"How could this be late? The evening just started!" Camille replied.  
"I have errands to run in the Institute. Magnus has to take me home now."  
"Oh I see. Are you sure you have errands? Or are you just simply uncomfortable in showing your affections in front of me.. Hmm?"  
"Of course not!" Will said and he pecked Magnus quickly on the lips.  
Magnus seemed to be shocked at first but quickly regained his composure.  
"Very well then. I shall leave you two alone now. Goodbye boys."  
"Bye." Magnus said.  
"Goodbye Camille." Will told her.  
When Camille left Will faced Magnus saying: "I did more than you asked. I expect you to be able to track the demon at once and find a cure to my curse."  
"Yes Will I will try the best that I can."  
"Thank you Magnus. You are the best." Will said as he ran down the street leaving Magnus alone.

* * *

**London Institute 1880**  
"Why did you tell me this only now?" Tessa said in between laughs.  
"It's embarrassing!"  
"It's completely adorable!"  
"Tessa!"  
"Sorry Will but I just can't picture you kissing Magnus!"  
"I did not kiss him. I pecked him on the lips!"  
"That's the same thing!"  
"Oh God Tessa you're making the case worse."  
"There wouldn't be one if you didn't kiss- wait, if you didn't peck him on the lips."  
"I panicked!"  
"The same thing Magnus told you."  
"Ugh!"  
"Does Jem know about this?"  
"Of course not! And don't even bother telling him."  
"Even if I wanted to I can't." He's a Silent Brother now."  
"I know. I miss him too. Come here."  
Will said as he wrapped his arms around his beloved wife. They stayed that way until Tessa said.  
"Come on, let's eat."  
"Okay."

* * *

**Blackfriars Bridge 1882**  
How come Will never told me that? Brother Zachariah said. If he was Jem, he would have laughed, but now he has no expression, especially with his hood up.  
"He was too embarrassed" Tessa replied.  
Glad to know things are going well in the Institute. Jem said. Tessa still called him that, because she believes that deep inside, he is still the same boy she loves.  
"It isn't since you are not there."  
There was a period of silence till Tessa spoke up.  
"Jem?"  
Yes Tessa? Jem's voice echoed in her mind.  
"Is there a chance that you'll be with us again?"  
As of now, no. But I am trying my best to seek a way for that to happen. Don't worry about me Tessa. What matters now is that you're happy with Will, Henry, Charlotte and the others in the Institute. Jem replied.  
"Okay. I just wanted to let you know that I miss you."  
I miss you too Tessa. I miss them too. I'll find a way. I promise. Did you mention our annual meetings to anyone? Jem said.  
"No. I haven't told anyone, not even Will."  
Okay. I have to go now. Goodbye Tessa.  
"Goodbye Jem." And he left.


End file.
